PiggyBack Ride
by ScaryBones
Summary: Stanman! Cartman has to carry Stan back to town, because, like an idiot, he crashed the car. Inspired by a drawing I saw on DevianArt!


_Love this pairing and I kind of want it to catch on, you know? Be the new Style, or Creek, lol. Who am I kidding?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, how much further?" Stan asked me. He was on my back, riding piggy back style. We were walking back from one of Token's wild parties. We were both totally sober, and it was my fault.

So, Token lived far away, right? Well, in order to get to his house, you had to drive through a forest, or something. It had a lot of trees, you get the point.

Well, Stan was distracting me. Not like, 'Cartman, look over here!' distracting, but, well, he looked hot.

Kyle may not like the emo look Stan has, but I _love_ it. So I kept staring over at him while I was supposed to be watching the road.

He looked over at me and it startled me a bit, and I accidentally turned the wheel, which sent us crashing right into the hugest tree I've ever seen in my life.

Because we weren't wearing seatbelts, we both flew forward.

I got stopped at the steering wheel, but he hit his head on the windsheild and knocked out.

That was when I panicked. I thought that maybe he was dead, and thought about leaving him there, but then he started mumbling something.

I helped him out of the car and started walking, but he fell down.

He said he couldn't walk. _Great._

I didn't know what else to do, so I sat him down on the back of the car and made him get on my back. He yelped a little when I grabbed onto his legs, but we were both happy when we found that they weren't broken or anything. He was just sore.

Sore at me.

"We're almost there, quit complaining," I said. That had to have been the third time he's asked me that.

"My legs hurt," he mumbled into the back of my head. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Yeah, well, that's not the only thing that'll hurt if you keep complaining."

That seemed to shut him up. I continued to carry him through the forest, not sure if we were heading to Token's, or back to town.

"Are we almost there?" he asked, which made me tighten the grip on his legs. He yelped and dug his fingernails into my chest.

"Listen, Stan, if you don't shut up, I swear, I'll leave you here," I threatened, although we both knew I'd never do it. Nonetheless, he shut up.

It started getting foggy, and I couldn't see three feet in front of me, so I slowed down. It meant that we'd get to our destination less sooner, but I didn't want to risk running into a tree.

My legs started hurting. Sure, he was thin, but my body wasn't used to carrying the weight that he added to my already "beefy" body.

But I had to trudge on. It was really quiet; the only sound being my heavy breathing and his little groans whenever I pressed too hard on his legs.

"Cartman," he said. I didn't reply. I was too tired. The only thing that kept me going was the feeling of his chest against my back when he breathed. "I wanted to tell you thanks."

Thanks for what? For hurting you? For getting us stuck out here in the middle of a bunch of trees, which I couldn't see anymore, thanks to the fog?

"You could have just left me there," he said. "You didn't have to carry me all this way, you could have just forgotten about me; made me try to walk by myself."

I could feel his breathing quicken; he was crying. "Stan, I did it because I had to, alright?" I said. "If I left you there, I would have been accused of murder. Now shut up before I really do kill you." He put his head on my shoulder and I felt him smile.

Whatever shuts him up, I guess.

We finally found the town. So_ that's _the way we were heading, huh? I thought that maybe Token's house would have been closer, but I didn't think about turning back and going the other way. That would've been just stupid.

I set him down on South Park's sign, and picked him back up so that it was like I was cradling him. My right hand was under his knees, and my other hand supported his back and neck. He threw his arm around my shoulder, the other one on his stomach.

"I love you," he said after a while of walking. We were just about into the town, the street lights visable.

We got to my front door. I kicked it open, knowing that know one inside would be woken up; my mom was probably whoring herself at Colfax point.

"We'll go to the hospital in the morning," I said, climbing the stairs, careful not to fall backwards or tripped, something stupid that'd get him even more hurt. "I'm too tired, and there is no way I'm carrying you all the way there." I gently laid him down on my king sized bed.

He didn't complain as I took of his shoes. Or his shirt, or his pants. I then took my clothes off and climbed into bed next to him. "Go to sleep, Stan. I swear if you talk at all, I will flip you off the bed."

"Good night, Cartman," he said, sliding an arm around me. I rolled my eyes. "Love you."

I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Love you, too, fag."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Haha, gotta love Cartman. Go Stanman! S/C forever!_


End file.
